


Not Enough Stickers

by Assassin_J



Category: Better Call Saul
Genre: Because Fandom Has Warped My Brain, Double Drabble, M/M, Perversion of Canon, Sexual Harassment, Why Did I Write This?, ambiguous ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Either you go back and get more stickers or you pay the nine bucks. Simple as that."</p><p>"Can't we work something out, just between you and me? Nobody else has to know!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Enough Stickers

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit I wrote something that isn't _Assassin's Creed_ how the hell did that happen

"Look, we've been through this enough, I know you know the drill," Mike said, an edge of exasperation creeping into his cool demeanor. "Either you go back and get more stickers or you pay the nine bucks. Simple as that."

James flailed his hand around desperately. "Can't we work something out, just between you and me? Nobody else has to know!"

"Well...." The older man leaned back in his chair, contemplating for a few moments before finally finishing with the low murmur of "...you could suck my cock."

James was frozen and dumbstruck, mouth ajar.

Mike just looked smug.

"Uh..." the lawyer monotoned.

"Do I need to repeat myself?"

"That- that's sexual harassment, you know," James managed to sputter. "Even if you're joking, people get fired for remarks like that!"

"Are you considering it?"

"Wha- no! No, I'm not considering it, you freak!"

"You're blushing," Mike said with a leering smirk.

"I- I'm red-faced with anger!"

"You're thinking about my cock now, aren't you."

"I'm thinking **you're** a cock, yeah," James spat.

Mike's left hand drifted menacingly down. "Stickers, money, or..." He started to unbutton his fly. "Or we work something out, just between you and me."

"Jesus motherfucking Christ."


End file.
